Reincarnated Founders
by sweetxo.dope
Summary: I know you might have found a lot of similar stories, but the ironic thing in this story is the fact that the Gryffindor Golden Boy is the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin, and the Slytherin Prince is the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor. This is another Harry-is-Salazar Slytherin fic, Draco-is-Godric Gryffindor and Founders-Reincarnated fic. HP/DM, Drarry, H/D, HPDM, SLASH
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it rightly belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only write this story for entertainment purposes, so please don't sue me Joanne *peace sign*. The only thing I own is my plot and my OC's (if I ever decided to create one). So, don't let me hold you back, and enjoy the story *cue opening the curtains*._**

 **Prologue**

Harry Potter is a wizard, he can levitate things, conjure things, tranfigure things and many others. But he can also kill someone. Although magic is based on intent, you might never know when you wish someone is dead then suddenly they just dropped dead.

Though that sort of magic is called wandless magic, since you used it without the means of a wand. Most people might thought that the spell used to kill someone must be dark magic.

Contrary to popular belief, most light magic can be used to kill someone. Like, you can use the levitation spell to drop someone 20 feet from the ground, or using the tickling charm on someone for too long then they can asphyxiate and die and you can use it to torture someone as well.

But he doesn't know anything about magic, about the wonderful wizarding world, not to mention about the (dare I call it) dark side of magic.

Well it's not exactly dark, per say, well some of it are. But even then not all of the dark magic spells are evil, as some people (*coughs* the ministry *coughs*) might imply.

Sure, there are people who are strictly using dark magic for evil purposes. But we cannot forget about those who use dark magics, simply because it's the way they usually do things or because sometimes using dark magic is more profitable.

But let's not dwell on that, and get back to the topic.

Right, I said that Harry doesn't know of the other side of magic, A.K.A dark magic. Well, technically some of this so-called dark magic was classified as light magic. But since some dark lord (or lady, I'm not sexist) decided to make it their signature move, then it's immediately classified as a dark magic.

Well, Harry has once master these aforementioned spells. He was not classified as a dark wizard back then, though now he most certainly will.

If you're wondering how that is possible, since he's currently just a fourteen years old teenager who only knows about magic right before going to Hogwarts.

Well, the answer is very simple. Reincarnation.

Look, I know what you're going to say.

"No, it's impossible." you might say. Or, you might say "You're kidding me, reincarnation? As if?"

But well in a world where magic exists, I hardly think that the word "impossible" actually existed.

Yes, there are some limits on magic, but let's not dwell on that because if we do, then you'll be bored before even nearing the end of the chapter.

Yes as I said reincarnation, "How?" you might ask.

It's because in a past life, Harry and three of his friends, come together to fulfill their dreams, to build a magical school where every student will be accepted.

So, that's where the story starts.

Can you guess who Harry was in a past life?

I bet you can guess who the four peoples are, yup they're the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff.

And Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N =

"Text" : normal speech

 _"Text"_ : thoughts

 **"Text"** : flashback within a flashback

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it rightly belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only write this story for entertainment purposes, so please don't sue me Joanne *peace sign*. The only thing I own is my plot and my OC's (if I ever decided to create one). So, don't let me hold you back, and enjoy the story *cue opening the curtains*._**

 **Chapter 1**

At number 4, Privet Drive, there is a boy barely fourteen years of age who is sleeping on a frigid mattress peacefully. Well until now, that is.

"Wake up, freak! You still need to cook us breakfast." Aunt Petunia shrieked from the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'll be right down." Harry blearily rubs his eyes and sighed heavily.

 _"That was probably the most peaceful sleep I've had in months and she just had to ruin it."_ Harry thought while looking around in his, unsuitable for an fourteen years old child, bedroom.

The room was so plain, the only sign of someone living in it was the messy bed. There was no picture, bedside table, or even lamps.

His trunk was put in the cupboard under the stairs along with his owl cage. Hedwig was given spesific order not to go visit him until the first day of September which was the date when he will return to his true home, Hogwarts.

The room itself used to be his cousin Dudley's second bedroom, also known as the toy storage room.

But since Harry moved in to the room, all the toys was moved to Dudley's main bedroom. Leaving the room completely bare, except for the broken toys they left behind, which Harry throws away as soon as possible.

Anyway, Harry quickly wake himself up, not allowing himself to look sleepy at all. Afterall, he must not show his weakness to his family (*cough*the people he hate*cough*).

He went through all his morning routine at the Dursley, including cooking for the pigs and giraffe family, and getting only the scraps for himself.

He didn't know that in mere hours, he would make a discovery that would change his life forever.

•~•Time Skip•~•

He was just trying to sleep on his not-so-comfy bed, when something strange began to happen.

He was bombarded with memories of unknown people with a striking resemblance to some of his friends and rival.

He saw a memory of "his" childhood. Only in this childhood, all of Snape's accusation are correct since he was living like a prince.

He also remember the day "his parents" telling him about the nobles and his responsibility.

They say that when "he's" fourteen years old he will be announced as the heir to his family, and he will be allowed to either take the seat or let his father or a proxy manage it until he turns seventeen.

"He" of course refused, and so "his father" will still be the head of "his" house until "he" turns seventeen or Merlin forbid, his father died.

However, "he" is still obligated to go to parties of the other seat-holders, and mingle with their sons and daughters.

On his fourteen birthday party "he" was forced to throw, "he" met a handsome young blond who looks to be around his age. The blond called himself Godric Gryffindor.

And then, "he" introduces himself as Salazar Slytherin.

*Flashback starts*

 _"I'm bored. Can you believe it? I'm bored at my own birthday party. I should have never invite all these people. It's full of snobby old people. I don't even see anyone my own age."_ I thought.

Well, until I saw him of course. I saw a boy who seems to be my age leaning against a pillar, looking completely apathic to the world around him.

I was just about to greet him, but he beat me to it.

"Hello there." A blond haired teen began to make his way to me.

"Hi, what's your name?" I greeted him kindly while waving him over to sit at the empty seat next to me.

He beamed happily, "I'm Godric Gryffindor, and I'm looking for my best friends who are probably in the library or in the greenhouse. I heard that the library and greenhouse in this manor is exceptional. Anyway, what's your name?"

I give him a small smile, "Well I thank you for the compliment of my family manor. And my name is Salazar Slytherin."

That was the start of a beautiful friendship which one day will turn into something more.

*Flashback ends*

He remember the day Salazar first met Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, as well.

《Flashback starts》

A few hours later, Salazar and Godric were just strolling on the garden on Slytherin Manor, then they saw two witches, one with brown hair and the other with flaming red hair, walking, more like stomping, towards us with their eyes set solely on Godric.

At first, I didn't realize why they seems to be angry at Godric. But then, I saw their dress, if it can even be considered a dress anymore, and believe me I have never laughed that hard in my entire life.

The brunette was wearing, what probably was, a female version of the clown costume, complete with the red nose and the frizzy hair.

Meanwhile, the redhead was wearing a short and sparkly green dress, green calf high boots, green pointed hat, with green lipstick, and her previously red hair, coloured black with green on the tips, not to mention her whole face is also green with the exception of the black eyeliner.

Both girls may look completely different, but they have one thing in common, their heated and furious glare.

Their glare itself looked like they could cut through steel. And they are pointed at the man standing next to Salazar.

"I'm doomed." The words fall unbidden from Godric's lips.

"Did you really just figure that out?" Salazar asked incredulously.

The girls released a battle cry, and Godric payed the price for his prank.

《Flashback ends》

He also remember that 3 years after the incident, Salazar and the other founders founded Hogwarts.

He most clearly remember Salazar's first kiss. He remembers the feeling so very clearly, the tingly feeling on his lips, the feeling of warm and soft but slightly chapped lips pressing against his own, and the warmness of someone pressing their body against his.

{Flashback starts}

Salazar felt like he was in heaven. He was regretting putting off his first kiss for so long. The feeling is just so very magnificent.

He forgot who he was kissing, in his dazed state, until when he opened his eyes, his emerald green ones met storm grey ones.

And he remembered that he was kissing Godric Gryffindor.

He unbiddenly thought about the events that unfold right before the kiss.

 **Salazar hears someone knocking on the door to his quarters, repeatedly.**

 **He wondered who would come to his quarters, until he heard that the person had knocked exactly seven times, the unique amount of knocking he and Godric had set for each other.**

 **Putting away the wand he had pulled out of his pocket when he heard the knocks, Salazar moved to open the door for his best friend.**

 **"Sal, are you busy?" Godric asked questioningly after he settled on his favorite couch on Salazar's quarters.**

 **"No, what's the matter?" Salazar asked quizzically, with a small tilt of his face that automatically makes Godric give a small smile at the sight.**

 **"I need to tell you something, that if I don't tell you now, I will never have the courage to tell you next time." Godric said in a small voice.**

 **"The great Godric Gryffindor is scared of something? Oh, it's the end of the world." Salazar teases to lighten up the mood.**

 **"Shut up, Sal." Godric snapped, however Salazar just chuckled and waves it off.**

 **"As I was saying, Salazar Slytherin, I like you. Like really, really like you, and I might even be falling in love with you, and not in the friends or brothers time." Godric said seriously, with no sign of mirth visible in his eyes.**

 **Salazar immediately quit chuckling and proceed to stare at Godric with wide emerald green eyes.**

 **Godric saw the look on Salazar's face, and immediately came to the wrong conclusions.**

 **"Oh no, now you're going to say that you don't see me the same way and our friendship is going to be completely ruined now. I'll be lucky to still be friends with you. Please still be my friend?" Godric rambled frantically.**

 **"Godric?" Salazar said, with mirth twinkling on his eyes.**

 **Godric was so shocked at the interruption, that he immediately stop his rambling and said, "Yeah?"**

 **"I think I like you too." Salazar said shyly.**

 **Hearing those words, Godric quickly cut their distance and promptly attached their lips together.**

And that's why Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are currently happily kissing each other.

They kept on kissing until they ran out of air. The pair separated revealing tousled hair, red cheeks, and chapped lips, but with a wide smile adorning both of their faces.

After separating, a still panting Godric asked a question, "So are we courting now?"

"Of course we are." Salazar answered incredulously.

"Just checking." Godric said with a wide smile before promptly locking their lips once again.

{Flashback ends}

That was the beginning of only 3 years of love. They were the happiest they've ever been, however happiness are sometimes not meant to last.

#Flashback starts#

In the cold night at Hogwarts, the opening feast has just ended. The student began to disperse towards their respective dormitories.

And a raven-haired man was taking this little opportunity at sneaking out.

"Sal, where are you going? Godric asked his lover, after seeing him slipping from the head table and heading for the front gates.

Salazar sighed softly at being caught. "I just need to pick up one of the third year muggleborn, I promise I won't be long. She just haven't arrived yet, she's usually early." Salazar tried to assure his lover. The keyword being tried.

"Are you sure it's safe? Why don't you take me with you?" Godric was worried about Salazar's safety.

"Look 'Ric, I'm sure I'll be fine. It's not that far anyway. She's probably just forgot her things." Salazar tried to assure his lover for the second time, only this time mostly working.

"So why do you have to pick her up?" Godric asked curiously.

"I'm just worried about her. I promise I'll be quick, you won't even notice I'm gone." Salazar promised.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that promise. Stay safe, I love you." Godric give Salazar a small peck.

After the kiss, Salazar replied with a "I love you too.", followed by him shooting a loving look towards his lover, before making his way to the front gates and away from Hogwarts.

#Flashback ends#

But, unfortunately the promise was unfulfilled. And Salazar Slytherin died at mere twenty years of age, killed by being burned at a stake.

Well, until his and the rest of the founders' soul was reborn in four, currently fourteen years old, teenagers attending their beloved school, Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it rightly belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only write this story for entertainment purposes, so please don't sue me Joanne *peace sign*. The only thing I own is my plot and my OC's (if I ever decided to create one). So, don't let me hold you back, and enjoy the story *cue opening the curtains*._**

 **Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy was something, but a Gryffindor he was not. Or at least, that's what he and everyone else thought.

He had made it his personal mission to make the whole Gryffindor house miserable.

The reason for that is Harry Potter. He remembered asking to be friends with him on the train, only to be swiftly rejected.

Now as a fourteen years old, he understands that if he had not insult the Weasley, Potter might have accepted his friendship. But an eleven years old kid didn't understand that, and so a rivalry was born. The existing rivalry between Slytherin house and Gryffindor house definitely did not help matters.

Not when Harry was sorted to Gryffindor and he was sorted to Slytherin.

He believes that he's the perfect Slytherin, with not even an ounce of Gryffindor in him. But the truth is, he's much more a Gryffindor than every single pupil of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts.

Even the sorting hat knows that, and he was only able to be a Slytherin because of the fact that he has great ambitions, and he felt pressured by his father to go to Slytherin, or at the very least Ravenclaw.

And he will found out just how much in a couple of hours from now.

•~•Time Skip•~•

It was quite a sunny day today, on Wiltshire, England. The sun was shining brightly with no cloud anywhere in sight.

The sun fell on a lump on a huge bed in the middle of a room. The brightness immediately woke the person up better than any alarms possibly could. His alarm clock is currently happily ringing on the ground, positively cheerful even after being hit by his owner's hand.

He mumbled a few curses to the extremely noisy alarm clock before he was finally able to think clearly, and silence it using a silencing charm.

He also used the wand to cast a water charm in the general area of his face to get rid of all the remaining sleepiness.

After putting his wand on the bedside table, he stand from the bed and walked slowly to his bathroom, intending to take a quick bath.

On the way there, he passed his favorite body length mirror. And he immediately grimaced at seeing his reflection.

His blond hair looks like some birds had decided to make it their nest, his eyes bloodshot, his clothes looks very wrinkled, and his face looking far too pale to be healthy.

So overall, he's not looking very well.

The reason for that is that he kept having nightmares for the last couple of days.

He never remembers the nightmares, all he does remember is that they mostly featured the feeling of losing someone very close to him and the nightmares actually consists of the same dream every night.

Draco is very confused, the only people who are very close to him are his parents, so why can't he remembers the dream if it only features his parents.

He always remembers all of his other dreams, this dream is the only exception. Like how this dream feels so much more real than their predecessors, almost as if it was some kind of memory or vision.

It cannot be a vision because neither the Blacks or the Malfoys have seer blood within them. So it could only be a memory, but how is that even possible?

He came out of his thoughts and walked quickly (Malfoys never run, they walk quickly) to the bathroom after seeing the clock, and realized that he really must prepare himself for the day's events if he doesn't want to be late (Malfoys are never late).

•~•Time Skip•~•

After having breakfast with his parents, he intended to spend the rest of the day doing some of his remaining homeworks in his room.

However, those plans was in tatters because as soon as he steps foot into his bed he was bombarded with memories of what seems to be a past life.

He skim through his new memories, he only pay attention to the crucial parts and not really caring for the details. Among it all, he never even slowed down because he chose to do so at the last few memories.

Unfortunately, his last memories are the most emotional memories of his entire life. Actually these last memories are the main material for his latest nightmares.

But he didn't know that, so went he reached the last few memories he immediately slowed down to watch every thing more closely and he felt his heart breaks at the sad memories.

*Flashback starts*

Godric Gryffindor is nervous. Yup, nervous. He is nervous because what he is about to do might make or break his entire future.

He was so nervous and engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice another person's presence.

"Godric?" His brunette best friend managed to catch him before he reached the stairs.

He was sneaking out, for lack of better words, from the castle. He was following the lead of his male best friend. He has been doing everything in his power to make sure none of his best friends would even know that he has gone somewhere, especially his male best-friend-slash-lover who just left the castle a few moments before.

"What's wrong, Row?" He quickly adopted a confused expression to avoid any suspicions. But unfortunately, Rowena and his other best friends could always see through his act.

"Where are you going?" She asked sternly, feeling a bit wary of the answer. Godric, along with Salazar, are notorious pranksters, it's completely within her rights to be wary of his answer.

"To the village, I need to buy something." Godric said bashfully. Rowena blinks at that answer, then she narrows her eyes as if saying that she doesn't believe him.

Answering the unasked question, Godric quickly said with a serious expression, "I'm truly just going to the village, nothing more, nothing less."

Feeling satisfied with his answer, she just said, "Just be careful, okay? There are a lot of witch burnings happening near the village." Fear was displayed clearly on the beautiful brunette's face.

"Of course, thank you for the warning." Godric looks at her with a fond look on his face. He really was grateful for having her, and the other two, as his best friends.

After watching Rowena disappearing back to the Great Hall, Godric heads to the stables which is located at the edge of the forest surrounding Hogwarts, also known as the forbidden forest for the pupils (where Hagrid's hut would be in the future).

He rode his personal stallion, named Leo, all the way to the village. The trip itself took only about 3 minutes, so may be considered quick.

When he arrived at the village, Godric immediately went to the jewelry shop to buy a ring.

There, he was greeted by an elderly woman who seems to be the owner of the shop. He told her that he's looking for an engagement ring, for his lover.

At hearing this, she happily explain to him the variety of rings that are available.

There are so many choices to choose from, ranging from small to big, from simple to intricate, from ruby to emerald, from white gold to normal gold, and that was just to name a few.

He found himself quickly developing a headache from the lengthy explanation, although he only just spend about five minutes in the shop.

He moved around the little shop, gazing at every ring that is on display. Along the way, only one of them caught his eyes. It was perfect for Salazar, so he quickly bought it.

The ring itself is a classic emerald and diamond three-stone ring. The deep green oval emerald is accented by two round brilliant-cut diamonds prong-set in polished 18 carat gold. The design is simple, yet sophisticated. The ring is quite a classic look, yet was a very eye catching piece.

The emerald is because it matches the colour of his lover's eyes. Aside from that, emerald also symbolizes protection, rebirth, and good luck. And the diamond is basically to say "I love you" in a deep way.

After buying the ring, he immediately ride back to Hogwarts. During the journey, he plans on how he's going to propose to Salazar. Should he make it overly romantic, or quick but sweet? Those two options kept circling inside his head.

When he arrived at the castle, he could immediately saw that Salazar had not return yet. He had asked Helga and she had confirm that.

Godric couldn't help the worry he felt for Salazar. And for just a moment, he felt a suffocating feeling of dread, that churns his stomach with worry even more.

The feeling settled until the next day when Salazar still haven't return from his trip. "I have a bad feeling about this." He said to his two best friends.

After a week of continued absence, they declared Salazar as presumed dead.

The three best friends were never the same after that day. The changes was little but gradual.

Helga and Rowena was working their hardest to fill in the task that used to do, and trying to just ignore the sense of wrongness they feel when they glanced at the space where Salazar usually sit.

Godric, on the other hand, buried himself in his work, even though he still sometimes pull out the ring he was meaning to give Salazar before his death, and look at it with tears streaming down his face.

He put the ring in the room that he has enchanted to suit the visitor's wishes (the room of requirement), though the place he put the ring will never appear for just anyone, only allowing people with Godric's magical signature to enter that specific room.

They unfortunately never really explained to everyone the reason Salazar's missing, until they suddenly proclaimed him dead.

So, true to their nature, the students created multiple rumours pertaining the reason Salazar's gone. Some of them are what people normally thought had happened. The rest are not quite so. The most popular rumour was that Salazar left Hogwarts because there are muggleborns at Hogwarts after having a huge fight with Godric Gryffindor.

That particular rumour got so famous, that about a thousand years after that, it was believed as the truth.

A year after the incident, life settled down. Until Godric died at the mere age of 35, followed by the others.

*Flashback ends*

He woke up from the memories feeling so heartbroken and lost. He was confused. He's still fourteen years old, so how could he have a memory of his adult version? Because that could only be his adult version, with the many similarities between their looks. And what's with him being called Godric Gryffindor anyway?

He just lay there for a few hours or so, immersing himself deep in his thoughts, until he was interrupted by the popping sound which could only be one of the house elf delivering his dinner.

After finishing his scrumptious dinner, he heard his mother's call for him. "Draco, go to sleep! You don't want to be late to King's Cross tomorrow, do you?"

"Of course not, Mother. I'll go to sleep immediately." Draco called back.

And as promised, Draco drifted into a peaceful sleep, while his mind was nowhere near as peaceful.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it rightly belongs to J. K. Rowling. I only write this story for entertainment purposes, so please don't sue me Joanne *peace sign*. The only thing I own is my plot and my OC's (if I ever decided to create one). So don't let me hold you back, and enjoy the story *cue opening the curtains***_

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione Granger was always the odd one out. She's the only bookworm in her school. She's the only girl in her neighborhood. Not to mention, she's the only magical in her entire family.

That issues was a few of the reasons why she had no friends at school. People don't like a bookworm, boys don't like hanging out with a girl, and if they even know she had magic, they will either be jealous or hateful towards her.

After receiving her Hogwarts letter, she hoped that this will not be the case. That she will have friends who truly like her, not those few so-called friends she had that only befriended her to have her do their homework.

Later on the Hogwarts Express, she met a round faced boy who introduced himself as Neville, and he asked for her help in finding his toad, Trevor. She immediately agreed to help.

While helping Neville, she ran into a pale boy who looks to be about her age. She asked him if he had saw a toad. He answered with a "no" and a shake of his head.

They then talks about all sort of things, Hermione was asking him all sorts of questions since he seems very knowledgeable about this world. He pulled her in an empty compartment to make her and himself more comfortable while having the conversation.

When he figured out that she was a muggleborn, he immediately told her to stay away from him and the Slytherins.

He explained to her about the pureblood bigotry that run rampant in the wizarding world. And that if he met her again, he will not be able to be nice to her again, otherwise he might get shunned at Slytherin house, or worse, disowned by his family.

After one last words of "I'm sorry", he left the compartment, leaving behind a very confused and sad Hermione Granger.

•~•Time Skip•~•

The years went by, and now Hermione Granger is a fifteen years old. And she is about to go to Hogwarts for her fourth year.

On the beautiful sunny morning Hermione is currently sitting on a bench at a park, with her left hand holding securely her favorite muggle book, Pride and Prejudice, at her lap.

Even an outsider could see that she is feeling very peaceful sitting there. She had a small smile on her face, and her hair is more bushy than usual with all the wind blowing at her.

She gaze upon the park, watching various children play in the playground on the park, with their parents trailing exasperatedly behind them trying to keep an eye on their children.

As she continues to gaze around the park, she unwittingly began to feel drowsy. She gave a long weary sigh, and decided to settle on the bench for a quick nap.

And _she dreams._

She vaguely dreams of a woman with flaming red hair and two men with opposite coloured hair.

She first heard a voice, a voice that could only be hers, somehow sounding more older, calling for someone.

*Flashback Starts*

"Helga, I have an idea." I beamed at the red-haired woman.

The woman only sighed and turns to look at me expectantly, she then said "Well, get on with it."

"How about we build a school?" I proposed to her, feeling proud of my idea.

"A what?" The redhead woman looks utterly confused, she even tilts her head a little to the right.

To sooth her confusion, I answered, "A school, a place where children comes to receive knowledge. Think of it as a large-scale apprenticeship." I explained to her.

"You came up with that? The term school?" She seems shocked that I had come up with all this in a few hours, which I unfortunately didn't do.

"No, the muggles did." I said shortly, because I'm still a bit peeved about the fact that a muggle managed to beat me at discovering something.

Seeing her friend's shocked look, she continues to explain, "They valued knowledge, since they don't have any magic. It's not impossible that they would have a breakthrough before we did, in the education part at least."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Helga said, with a bit of uncertainty at the end. Then they both fell silent.

After a few beats of comfortable silence, I spoke, in what my friends deemed as my wise voice, "Building a school is not an easy task, Helga. But it's going to be worth it, because it's our hopes and dreams."

"So, when do we begin?" The beautiful redhead can't help but ask. She's surprisingly excited for this not-so-little project of theirs.

"I thought you'd never ask, Helga." The growing smile on my face is infectious, and soon Helga can't help but smile as well.

But then she remembered a small forgotten detail, "What about Godric and Salazar, Rowena? Would they be interested in doing this with us?" They can't just leave the two men behind, the four friends are as close as they could be. Doing something without the others would feel wrong.

"They will be, those two love children. They would not say no to an opportunity to spend more time around children, or even young adults." I assured her, completely certain in my prediction.

*Flashback Ends*

Hermione's mind barely had time to process it all, before she entered another dream.

Only this one, seems to have taken place a lot earlier than the previous one.

《Flashback Starts》

"What are you doing up there? It's very unsafe." Rowena asked, concerned for the other girl's safety.

"I'm fine, I do this all the time. I'm spying on my friend over there." The girl, who she assumes is named Helga, seems unbothered about the fact that she's literally sitting on top of a tree.

"The blond one?" Rowena has to squint to see who Helga's spying on.

"Yes, that one." Helga nodded, confirming the other girl's deduction.

"How do you know each other?" Rowena asked, curious. Knowing that she seems very close to him, almost like siblings.

"Our fathers are friends, and we met at a playdate. We became childhood friends. People mentioned that we're like brother and sister." Helga explained to her, with a tinge of nostalgia in her voice.

"That must've been nice. Having someone like that." And Rowena completely meant that. It's hard enough for her to find friends due to them being jealous of her more advanced intelligence, let alone having someone that close to her.

"It is. We often argue, but I would not trade Godric for anything." Helga said, sounding very mature for her age.

"What's your name?" Rowena can't help but ask, she's feeling very curious of the redhead girl.

"My name is Helga Hufflepuff, but you can call me Helga." Helga answered her kindly, with the kind of smile only a child could have.

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Helga. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, and you can call me Rowena." She introduced herself and they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Rowena." The two girls then giggled, before falling silent completely. They just watch the nature around them, or should I say Rowena does. The other girl however, is back to spying on one Godric Gryffindor.

After a few minutes of silence, Helga has an idea and spoke again, while offering a hand to Rowena from all the way up on top of the tree, "Say, Rowena, would you fancy joining me in spying on Godric."

Rowena can't help but accept the offered hand, while saying, "Why not? It's bound to be interesting." Rowena then climbed the tree slowly and then she sits next to where Helga sat.

After making sure the tree is still stable, Helga spoke once more with a small chuckle, "I like the way you're thinking, Rowena. We're going to be very good friends."

Rowena then chuckled along with her, feeling the truth behind the last sentence.

《Flashback Ends》

Hermione slowly drifted away from her dreams to the realm of consciousness. She then lifted her head from it's resting place while thinking.

Hermione doesn't know what to make of it all. Is it a dream? A vision? Or maybe even some kind of memory?

She briefly narrowed her eyes pensively before she heard her name being called, loudly.

"Hermione? Hermione? Where are you, sweetie? It's dinner time." Her mother called for her.

"I'm coming, Mom." Hermione briskly packs up her belongings, and walk towards her mother.

She completely forgot about the issue that she'd discovered. Well, until September 1st rolled around that is.


End file.
